The Love Life Of Loki's Daughter
by Kimiko231
Summary: Daniel has a secret how will this affect the rest of the team? Rating T for now.
1. Chapter 1: The force finds out

I was sitting out on the castle's balcony thinking about what Lance had said on Crydor... 'I'm not giving you a choice, Cadet.' Ever since then all I could think about was having his life on my hands. I'm just happy Sven saved us when he did, or I would have to live with that guilt everyday. I sighed. Then he said it again during simulations class. "Why do you keep saying that, Lance?" I asked myself out loud.

"Say what, cadet?" Lance asked pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Oh, hey Lance. Didn't hear you come outside. What's up?" I asked.

"I could ask you the same, Daniel. You haven't been yourself lately. Talk to me, what's going on?"

"It's nothing, really."

"Yeah right & I'm King Lortor, now spill what's up?" I sighed deciding to tell him the truth.

"It's about what happened on Crydor. I couldn't stand it if anything happened to any of you, Especially you, and when you said you weren't giving me a choice it hurt even more. Then you said it again today & It just brought back bad memories. Not to mention when we got back I had a nightmare where Sven didn't save us & you did die. I'd wake up crying & shivering uncontrollably."

"This nightmare, how many times have you had it?"

"Every night since then." Lance sighed & gave me a hug before immediately pulling away.

"Daniel... What's on your chest?" he asked eyes wide with shock. I bit my lower lip.

"Might as well tell & show ya." I said taking out my hair pins that held my hair up into a boys cut, & taking out my colored eye contacts. "I'm not really a boy, I'm a girl named Denial & I'm from Asgard, my dad is Loki, and my mom is a woman named Rachel 'Wolf' Gibbs." I said looking at him with my glowing green eyes. At first he looked shocked, then his face turned from shocked to so happy he grabbed my waist & kissed me on the lips briefly.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that." he said still holding me to his chest.

"Why didn't you?"

"I was afraid of my own feelings, I guess. So, afraid to admit that I was homosexual, but now I see that I'm not at all." He said with a slight blush on his cheeks.

"I wouldn't care if you were homosexual for me, I would still love you." I said brushing my lips against his neck, earning a moan from him.

"Damn it! I can't take it! I need your lips again."

"Come & get them big boy." I said teasingly, before he crashed his lips to mine once more. This time however he slid his tongue past my lips & forced my teeth open so he could explore every inch of it. I moaned as his fingers weaved themselves into my hair & his other arm tightened around my waist pulling me closer to him (if it were even possible). We pulled away for some much needed air. "Norns do I love you, Lance." I said breathlessly

"Same here, baby Girl" He said gently kissing my neck. "B. T. W. How old are you?"

"Almost 18, which reminds me Dad, Mom, Uncle Thor, the Warriors 3, & Grandpa are all coming to celebrate my birthday. It's kinda a big deal for Asgaudians to turn 18, it's sort of like 21, so, we might want to tell the rest of the force, before they get here."

"You got a point there. Let's go tell them."

"Tell us what, Lance?" We both turned around to see the whole force, including Lamina & Vince looking at us.


	2. Chapter 2: Telling the rest of the force

"Tell us WHAT, Lance?" Keith said getting angry. I took a deep breath. I hated to repeat myself, something that I got from both my parents. I stepped forward.

"Hey guys. If you can't tell... I'm Daniel, but my real name is Denail & I was born on Asgard. My parents are Loki, God of Mischief & Lies, and a woman named Rachel 'Wolf' Gibbs daughter of Hades and Lucifer, don't ask how that happened no one knows!" I said. "I also have a twin sister, named Kimiko. She's really cool. Anyway, my parents, my adoptive uncle Thor, sister, and adoptive grandpa are all coming to pick me up to take me to Asgard for my 18th birthday, which is a big damn deal on Asgard. It's sort of like 21 on Earth. Which means I can legally drink there." I explained to the force. Everyone's faces were shell shocked, well everyone's but Lance's that is until I mentioned my twin sister. "Yeah, sorry I didn't mention my twin sister before Lance. Just then the Castle of Lions shook from some kind of impact.

"Pidge, What's happening?" Lance asked trying to maintain his balance. Pidge pulled up the security cameras of the front door of the Castle. there we saw six people looking the door, one was hitting the door with a hammer. I sighed frustrated.

"Adoptive Uncle!" I yelled before activating my Volt-Com & zooming off towards the front door. I opened it just as Thor was about to hit it again. "Thor, You Oaf! Quit it! You're shaking the whole freak'n castle!" I yelled him. Taking his Hammer from him and dropping it just as the Force came out of the Control Room running. I sighed and turned to them. "Everyone, I'd like you to meet my Adoptive uncle, Thor. Also the cause of the banging from earlier." I aid glaring at Thor. Then someone cleared their throats. I turned around to see it was Kimiko who had cleared her throat. "Oh and my twin sister, Kimiko, my parents; Loki, and 'Wolf', and my adoptive Grandfather Odin All-Father." I introduced my family members pointing out each one. Kimiko, Thor, Mom, Dad, Odin, I'd like you to meet the Voltron Force. They're a team of five heroic pilots that lot five awesome robot lions, when anyone attacks Arus, the Lions come together to form Voltron the Defender of the Universe." I explained to my family. "Their name's are... Keith, Lance, Pidge, Hunk, and Princess Allura. Keith pilots the Black lion, Lance pilots the Red lion, Pidge pilots the Green lion, Hunk pilots the Yellow lion, and Princess Allura the pilots Blue lion. I'm just a cadet along with two others Lamina who's Princess Allura's Niece, and a kid named Vince who has an interesting connection to the lions as well." I continued.

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you." Allura said shaking hands with Odin, my mom, and dad.

"As to you, Princess Allura." Odin said. I rolled my eyes. "I assume my granddaughter told you all why we are here?"

"Yes, sir, in fact we just found out she was your granddaughter today." I started whistling.

"You did, did you? I'm very disappointed in you, Denail."

"What'd you want me to do put on my transcripts that I was from Asgard and related to a past War Criminal?!" I yelled. "I'm not ashamed or anything, it's just I didn't want S. H. E. I. L. D. on my ass, Okay?!" I yelled not caring if Odin was the All-Father or not.

"Denail..." Lance said looking scared out of his mind. Now, I know Lance, there aren't a lot of things that scare him, but apparently angry me yelling at Odin is one of them. I took a deep breath and calmed myself down.

"I know Lance, but I don't give a damn who he is! He has no right to judge me! He's the one who lied to my dad about he's parentage, AND how he was found!"

"What do you mean?" Pidge asked

"Odin said that he found Dad abandoned in a temple, but the truth is that he and his mother were hiding in the temple during the war for Loki's safety, When Odin came to the temple he saw dad's mother and killed her in cold blood not realizing that dad was there. To make up for his sin he decided to take in Dad and raise him as his own, but he then lied to Dad about where he was from and his parentage." I said tears in my eyes(Yes I know that's not exactly what happened, but I like to believe that Loki wasn't really abandoned). Lance came up to me and gave me a hug.

"It's okay, Denail. Have you been carrying all that anger and pain around this whole time?" He asked before I nodded. "Oh love, don't hold things in anymore, okay?"

"Okay." I said pulling myself closer to Lance's chest.

"Promise, Cadet!" Lance said sternly 'Stern and pulling rank all in one, he must mean business.' I thought to myself.

"I promise on my life, Captain Lance." I said adding his title as well. He chuckled When I did this.

"Good. Just come to me if you need to, okay, babe?"

"Will do." I said nodding.


End file.
